The Warrior of Shadows
by ShadowBlaze97
Summary: 10 years ago Grey Shadows lost his memories and the only way for him to find out what happened to him is by going to school.


Chapter 1: The Encounter

It's been 10 years since that day. That day, everything changed for me since. And ever since that day, I've been doing whatever I can to get answers. Answers about what happened to me.

Ever since that day I lost my memories of who I am. The only thing I know is that I was 7 when I woke up, I had a weird device with me and I was in a destroyed lab with no idea of who I am. Luckily I was able to look through some info I found on a computer. From that computer I found out what happened to me, I was being used in an experiment to take the blood of an ancient Grimm and put it in a human. The device I had was made to help me control the monster in me. Also from the data I found, I found out that my name is Grey Shadows.

10 years since that day, I did anything to find out anything that would be useful for me. Too bad I didn't find anything useful. During those 10 years a lot has changed for me. That device I had, I've upgraded it into my weapon called "Midnight Slasher". I also spent my time killing Grimm, also as a way for me to get stronger and as a way for me to understand to powers I posses. One day I was cruising around downtown Vale during the evening on my motorcycle, when I got a message. When I got it I pulled over to check it out. As soon as I did I saw what the message said. The message said, "Meet me as soon as possible. It's important." It also gave me a shop address.

"Guess I got to go," I say to myself. "Hopefully this guy will give me something useful." I then ride to the shop I was given the address of. It turns out to be some sort of coffee shop. "This better not be another joke. If it is, that guy's gonna get a beating." I say as I walk in only to see no one was inside.

"Well then, good thing that it isn't then." I turn around to see who said that, only to be someone behind me.

The man has white hair, glasses, and he also was wearing green to. He walked in carrying a cane with him. "Grey Shadows, I presume?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I respond, "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Ozpin."

"That matters to me, why?" I ask. After I said that, Ozpin than started to walk towards an empty table.

"If you come with me I'll tell you what you want to know." After he says that I follow him to the table. When we both go to the table, I said something.

"Were you the one who wanted to talk to me?"

"Why yes, I did," he answered me.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from you," he said, "it's what I can do for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do you know what I do for a living?" He asks me.

"Should I?" I ask back.

"I am the head master of Beacon."

"Beacon?" I ask, "You mean that school of people trained to fight monsters?"

"Yes, that's the one," he answered.

"So, what does the headmaster of Beacon want with a guy like me?" I ask him.

"I would like you to enroll into Beacon," he answered me.

"Out of the question," I respond right away. There is no way I'm going to Beacon.

"And why is that?" He asks me.

"I don't play well with others," I answered. "Last time I trusted someone, a lot of people died." After I said that I started to leave. Only to be stopped by him saying something to me.

"The only reason you want to be alone, is to protect others right?" He asks me, he then gestures for me to sit back at the table. And I did. When I got back he started to say something to me again. "That is very noble of you. Just like your parents."

"You know my parents?!" As I say this, I slam the table only to get the attention of the other people in the shop.

"Correction," he said, "I knew your parents."

"What do you know about my parents?" I ask.

"Not much," he responded, "I only talked to them a couple of times."

"Got it," I say disappointed, "What else do you want from me?"

"All I want is to help you," he said.

"By having me go to school?" I ask.

"I want you to come to Beacon so you can be better at surviving." After he said that, he then took out a scroll and handed it to me. "This is why I think with our help you can become a better fighter." I look at the scroll and I see that's me. It's me fighting Grimm and me stopping a bunch of thieves. "I also assume that it's been hard for you to stop some of them, telling from the scars you have."

"Yeah, at first I had difficulty," I said, "but I'm a quick learner."

"I can tell," he said, "so as I said earlier, I would like you to enroll into my school."

"Who their knows about me?" I ask, "Because I'm sure you know what I'm talking about right?"

"I do," he responds. _How does he know?_ "So do some of the other teachers at Beacon."

"If I do come," I start, "what can I get out of it?"

"Well first," he started, "like I said before you can improve your fighting skills, and also, you can more about yourself too. Possibly get the answers you've been looking for to."

"Answers you can't tell me apparently," I commented. "What else would I get from going to Beacon?"

"The other thing," he said, "will be the teams you'll be working with."

"TEAMS?!" I respond. "I already told you, I work alone."

"Yes, I know. That is why you will be the reserve member of 2 teams."

"Two teams?! And what the heck is a reserve member?"

"You will be a member of both teams and acts as a substitute member for both teams as well."

"Who's on the teams?'

"The only way to know," he replied, "is by coming to Beacon."

"How good are they?" I ask.

"I feel that they will get along with you just fine," he replied. "So, what do you say? Do you want to come to Beacon?" He then offers his hand out to me.

"If I go," I started, "I'll get better at fighting and possibly get answers too?" He nods his head, so I'll take that as a yes then. "OK, I'll go to Beacon." I then shook his hand in agreement. "So, who's team's am I going to be on?"

"You will be the reserve member of Team JNPR and Team RWBY," he answered me. Hopefully I won't regret this decision.


End file.
